Connected lives
by Alphavolcano
Summary: They were connected, in the past, in the present, but not in the future. Because one of them repeated the same mistake. XehaIsa, Xemsai and AnsemxGuardian


**We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
>Oceans away from the wakeful day<strong>

Think alike, live alike, feel alike.

Everything seemed so perfect, even if it wasn't. They never thought something could go wrong.

True problems seemed far away, as long as they stayed toghether.

Isa and Xehanort were their names. ****

**My fall will be for you  
>My love will be in you<br>If you be the one to cut me  
>I'll bleed forever<br>**

When darkness engulfs your body and your heart, you can't feel anything out of emptyness.

They died for a faithful mistake. They were separeted, but their love lived on, inside of them, deep inside. So deep, that even the darkness couldn't reach it.

They changed, but they lived.

Their old feeling buried deep inside of them. They just had to find those warm sensations once again.

**Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
>Brings me to thee<br>Into the blue memory**

Split in two.

The one who lacks a heart and the one who's a shell.

Ansem and Xemnas.

Guardian and Saix.

One connected to the other in more than a way.

Blue linked to silver.

**My fall will be for you  
>My love will be in you<br>If you be the one to cut me  
>I'll bleed forever<strong>

**Into the blue memory  
><strong> 

Faithful subordinates that would give their lives for their Masters.

They "feel" something inside of them and they can't explain why.

Something similar to an echo that passes throught them, creating a warm feeling.

And yet, those bronze men don't seem to feel the same. They are empty. The past love buried too deep inside of their bodys.

Unconsciously hurting their loyal followers.

**A siren from the deep came to me  
>Sang my name my longing<br>Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
>Worth everything I may ever be<br>**

The empty shell is the Superior of an Organization and Lord of all the Nobodies.

He just wants his heart back where it was, because he knows he forgot something truly important to him.

And he'll do anything to reachi his goal. Sacrifice the useless. Fight the fate.

**The Child will be born again  
>That siren carried him to me<br>First of them true loves  
>Singing on the shoulders of an angel<br>Without care for love n` loss**

The one who lacks the Heart is the Seeker of Darkness and the Lord of the Heartless.

Black and night is all he wants. No more light, because it makes him remember….Something he doesn't know.

He needs someone who has a dark heart that would help him, in a way or another.

He makes the wrong choice. Creates suffering for someone near to him.****

**Bring me home or leave me be  
>My love in the dark heart of the night<br>I have lost the path before me  
>The one behind will lead me<strong>

You see him, you think he's a monster. Big, cruel,ruthless, sadistic. Have you ever thought about looking deeper?

He may show his love, he may scream it, he may write it. Dark love, as dark as the night. But still love.

His unseen emotions are stronger than anything, but his Master doesn't know.

Following the same line, seeing the same things and yet being so far away from eachother.

Even if their past was the same.

**Take me  
>Cure me<br>Kill me  
>Bring me home<br>Every way  
>Every day<br>Just another loop in the hangman`s noose**

Scars marking his body. He doesn't care, he received them to help the one he loves.

Pain and suffering do nor exist when he looks him in the eyes.

Deep inside him, a flame is burning with passion.

If only the Superior could see it too. The devotion written in those login gazes.

**Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
>Every way, every day<br>I keep on watching us sleep**

Moon hanging up in the sky, bathing the nothingness with her light.

Every night, the Diviner would stay up just to watch the Lord sleep peacefully.

Trying to remember something. Something important. That links them togheter.

No matter what, he will find the answer.****

**Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
>Of you and me<br>Forgive the adoring beast**

Both seen as horrible beings, as heartless as they claim to be… Or not?

As hard as he tries, the Guardian can't convince the Master.

He's devoted, he's loyal, he couldn't love him more. The echo of a beat running fast, becoming alive.

But for Ansem, there's only silence.****

**Redeem me into childhood  
>Show me myself without the shell<br>Like the advent of May  
>I`ll be there when you say<br>Time to never hold our love**

Blue haired. Yellow eyes. Pale skin. A voice far away. _Isa._

Silver haired. Sunset eyes. Tanned skin. A scream far away. _Xehanort._

It was too late.

Memories crushing back into them like a thunderstorm.

It was too late.

Something broke.

**My fall will be for you  
>My love will be in you<br>You were the one to cut me  
>So I will bleed forever<strong>

Just like the beginning. Just like the end.

Too busy thinking about theirselves, nothing else mattered. Until you lose the most important thing.

You made the same mistake twice.

The Moon died.

Choked in darkness, disappeared into nothingness.

_For the second time._


End file.
